


Come Back to Me

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [16]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Quest, percabeth, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Danger.Nico is sent out on a quest and Will is stuck at camp worrying his pants off. When Nico comes back, he isn't in the same shape he left in.T for minor language.





	Come Back to Me

Nico grumbled at his boyfriend as he packed his backpack. Will was pacing the room, chewing his thumbnail.

“What if you don’t come back?” Will worried. “What if you get hurt and can't get back in time for me to heal you!”

Nioc sighed as he packed the ambrosia. “Will,” Nico soothed. He tried to sound comforting, but it wasn’t working very well. He was frustrated. He wished Will would stop worrying. “It’s just a monster den. Plus- I will be backed by some of the best fighters of the century. And if it makes you feel better, Jason was trained as a healer back when he was Praetor. I will be fine.”

Will huffed and threw his hands up, stopping his pacing to face Nico. “Can you just not go?!”

Nico sighed and zipped his bag up. He left it on the bed and walked to Will. He grabbed Will’s hands in his, holding them to his chest. “I will do everything in my power to come back you uninjured, Will,” Nico comforted. “I promise.”

Will sighed. He shook his head and looked down, a tear slipping from his cheek. “I love you.”

Nico reached up and wiped the tears with his thumb. “I love you too. This is just a minor raid, Will.”

Will nodded and pulled Nico into a tight hug. “You come back to me, death boy.”

Nico nodded into Will’s shoulder. He wasn’t going to bother with protesting at the nickname. “I will.”

**XxX**

Three days. That's how long Will sat at camp, waiting. His friends tried to some distract him from the fact that Nico was gone, but nothing could stop Will from worrying. That was his fatal flaw actually. He was a worry wart. He would worry so much he couldn’t focus on anything. Sometimes he would even have panic attacks.

Will had had five panic attacks in the last three days. The love of his life was gone, out wiping out a monster den with Percy, Annabeth, and Jason. The den had been getting too large to not become a threat and Chiron wanted it exterminated. Nico was just an obvious choice.

Jason was back for a little vacation from building all the shrines. He had tagged along which was probably the only reason Will hadn't insisted on going. Jason had very good first aid training. He would at least keep Nico from dying while they got back to camp.

Will had been praying to every god out there that Nico would come back. He prayed to the Greek gods, the Norse ones, Egyptian ones, and even the Christian’s God.

Will was sitting, leaned against the wall in the infirmary. He was in a corner, secluded. His butt hurt from the hard ground but he didn’t care to adjust. He just wanted Nico back. Nico, his love. He didn’t know anything could hurt as bad as having Nico gone and not knowing if he would be back.

**XxX**

Nico panted as he wiped monster dust off his sword. Their battle was over. The den had been wiped out. Obliterated. Gone. Nico was somewhat uninjured. He had a few deep gashed but nothing that would need stitches. Maybe. He was sure he had broken his wrist and at least sprained his ankle. Also, the nail on his pinky had been ripped off which had hurt like a bitch at the time, though it was now only a dull throb.

Annabeth was the only one of them that somehow didn’t get a scratch. Percy had blood running down his head, though Nico didn’t know what the wound was. He had a limp, probably from when the cyclops stepped on his foot. Jason was relatively okay. He broke his glasses, but what else was new. Nico was pretty sure he had a fracture on his eye socket from the whole incident of dodging the flying axe.

Nico sighed, having finally caught his breath. He sheathed his sword.

“Ready to go home to lover boy?” Jason asked.

Nico laughed and didn’t even bother denying it. He wanted to see Will “Yeah. I am.”

He saw Percy and Annabeth smile from where they were leaning on each other, coming down from the adrenaline of the battle. Nico was feeling a little light headed. Probably just from the battle.

“You okay, Neeks?” Jason asked, seeming to notice.

Nico nodded. He needed to sit. That would have to wait though because there was not a chair anywhere. Jason walked over and took his pulse.

“Nico how deep is that cut on your thigh?” Jason asked.

Percy and Annabeth were coming over now.

Nico shrugged. “I-o-no” His speech was slurred. Why was it so hard to focus?

“I think he nicked his artery,” Jason said. Looking past Nico.

Spots. Spots everywhere.

“No telling when he got the cut,” Jason said. “He’s lost a lot of blood.”

Jason’s hands were on his arms holding him up. Jason had a nice jaw, Nico noticed. He had a little cut on his chin, too. There was a light slapping on his cheek. “Nico stay with me!” He heard. “Stay conscious.”

“Don't you wanna see Will?” Another voice asked. “You won't see him if you pass out.” Annabeth, Nico recognized. That was Annabeth’s voice.

Will. He wanted to see Will. His thoughts were jumbled. His arms felt like weights. Something wrapped around his leg. It was tight. His head was floating.

“Will,” Nico found himself muttering. He wanted him. Will He promised he would come back. He had to keep that promise. He was going to keep that promise.

No sooner than he thought that, everything went black.

**XxX**

Will was sanitizing the desk in the infirmary when the doors of the infirmary burst open. Will looked up. Nico. It was Nico. But he was being held by Jason bridal style. Will rushed over, taking Nico.

Nico was conscious. He groaned a bit, leaning more into Will’s chest. “Will,” he muttered, so quiet Will almost didn’t her it.

“I’m here, baby” Will soothed. “I’m here.”

Nico had come back. But if Nico was going to stay, Will would have to hammer down and focus.

“What happened?” he asked as Jason followed Will to a cot. Will laid Nico down.

“Nicked an artery,” Jason said. “I managed to stop most of the bleeding, but he needs blood.”

Will nodded. He didn’t know Nico’s blood type. But he knew how to get it. Jason watched with wide eyes as Will dipped a finger in Nico’s blood, bringing it to his mouth to lick the sticky liquid off his finger. “A Positive,” Will mused. “I’ll be back, keep pressure on the cut.”

Jason just nodded and watched as Will walked away. Once Will had gathered the blood and the IV he rushed back over.

Will took Nico’s hand, serializing it. He inserted the IV into Nico’s vein and connected it to the pint of blood.

“Hold this,” Will said, handing the bag to Jason.

Will replaced Jason’s spot tending Nico’s wounds. Will tried not to think about the fact that this was Nico, who was injured. He just kept thinking, Nico’s back. Nico’s back. He didn’t let his brain make the connection that Nico was the one Will was healing right now. Will had to heal him right now. He couldn't think about how he loved him, just how he needed to save him.

He took a deep breath and got to work.

**XxX**

Nico woke to the bright lights of the infirmary. He knew it was the infirmary because it smelled of rubbing alcohol and orange peels. (The Apollo cabin tended to snack on oranges a lot.)

Nico let his eyes adjust. He felt, cold. His blood was cold, which was weird. His limbs were stiff. Nico let out a groan, trying to get the point across to anyone around that he was awake and didn’t appreciate the bright light just above his cot. Then he noticed the hand in his. When he groaned, Will’s head shot up from where it was laying on the edge of the mattress.

Will’s eyes lit up. “Nico.”

Nico gasped a bit as Will jumped forward and planted a kiss on Nico’s lips. By the time the boys pulled back from each other, they were both gasping for air.

“I came back,” Nico whispered, his voice hoarse.

Will nodded, his tears dripping onto Nico’s cheeks. “I know.” Will said. “But don't you ever scare me like that again okay?”

Nico smiled and nodded. “You got it, sunshine.”

Will gave an approving nod. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Nico said. Then he kissed Will again, and again and again.


End file.
